In the paper industry a wide web of paper is produced and wound onto rolls at a high rate of speed (500-4000 feet per minute). Intermittently, it is necessary to transfer the web to a new roll without interrupting the travel of the web. This has been done by using a "turn up" tape such as that described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,461,246; 3,599,888; 3,765,615; 4,659,029; and 4,783,018. In my U.S. Pat. No. 4,659,029 there is a disclosure of a cutting tape made of a plurality of parallel strands of repulpable paper, and this tape has been found to be very useful in the above process for cutting the web and transferring the web to a new roll. Among the operations involved in the cutting and transferring is the application of pressure-sensitive adhesive to one side of the tape. My U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,783,018 and 5,046,675 disclose improvements in applying adhesive to such a cutting tape by the use of a double-sided pressure-sensitive tape. There are now further improvements in the method of applying adhesive by means of a double-sided pressure-sensitive tape.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved device for applying adhesive to a cutting tape. It is another object of this invention to provide a replaceable cartridge or cassette that applies adhesive to a tape without the need for any complex driving or timing mechanism between the paper windup elements and the adhesive applicator. Still other objects will be apparent from the more detailed description which follows.